


Done With This World

by APW (all_possible_worlds)



Category: Suicide Noun (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Dark Comedy, Duh! (It's Ethan), Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, My First Work in This Fandom, Random Disney song parody, Song Parody, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, THE First Work in This Fandom ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_possible_worlds/pseuds/APW
Summary: Inspired by an official - but non canonical - picture of Ethan as a Merman.A quick parody of "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid, but with Ethan Triston fromSNsinging it. Because I get a kick out of not only having written the first fanwork ever for SN, but it also being a shitty Mermaid AU Songfic!Hi, Akeara4! Hi, Grade!





	Done With This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akeara4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeara4/gifts), [Grade_A_Sexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grade_A_Sexual/gifts).



> **Copyright disclaimer:**
> 
>   1. I don't own "Suicide, Noun", Ethan, or [the picture this is based of](https://i.imgur.com/HTfXz64.jpg), you want [Akeara4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeara4/pseuds/Akeara4) and [Grade_A_Sexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grade_A_Sexual/pseuds/Grade_A_Sexual) for that!
>   2. I don't own The Little Mermaid, the original story by Hans Christian Andersen belongs to the public domain and the cartoon movie is under copyright to Disney
>   3. The original song lyrics by Howard Elliott Ashman / Alan Menken also belong to Disney
>   4. Pretty sure this is a parody under fair use laws either way, so the mouse is powerless here...
> 

> 
> **Quality disclaimer:** My lowest-effort fic yet. It's just the song and started as a comment somewhere else. Hopefully you'll find it amusing still, but go read the SvtFoE stuff if you want a real story!
> 
>  **Context about the character:** (Given how small the fandom currently is :) ) "Ethan Triston is a 14 year old boy who decides to kill himself after failing to ask his crush out. He even gets himself jumping headfirst off a bridge on film, but when he crawls out of the river that same night, he learns that he might actually be unable to die at all." - [Suicide Noun (About Page)](http://suicidenoun.com/about/)

Ahem... _Merman-Ethan clears his throat_

  
([Official Merman-Ethan Art](https://i.imgur.com/HTfXz64.jpg) by Michelle Clift (aka [Akeara4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeara4/pseuds/Akeara4)) )

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it lame?  
Wouldn't you think every day is the same?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who hates ev'rything?

Look at this garbage,  
Bullshit untold  
How many nuisances can one life hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Fuck!) he’s got everything

I’ve got heartbreaks and messes aplenty  
I’ve got headaches and douchebags galore!  
But who cares?  
No, for real!  
I want nooone…

I want to be where the corpses are  
I want to sleep  
want to ‘sleep’ forever  
I want my heart to no longer  
(What’s the word?) beaaat!

Jumping a bridge didn’t get me too far  
Something prevents me from ceasing, dying  
From making myself  
(How to put it?) minced meat!

Down where they lie  
Down where it’s cold  
Down with six feet of earth above you!  
Finally free…

Wish I could be

Done with this woooorld!

Where would I lie  
If I could die  
Under these waters?  
If simply I may  
My head splay  
By my own hand?  
Betcha my plan  
Could’ve been grand  
Bet this all works for others...  
Useless idiots  
Sick o’ living’  
Just like my daaad!

I’m ready to go where the lifeless go  
No more bullshit  
Or second chances  
Why live forever if life is  
(What’s the word?) shit!

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to lie down with six feet above?  
Rid, done, and free 

Wish I could be

Done with this woooorld!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and summary are longer than the actual fic.


End file.
